100 Words For 100 Words
by onemediumdrip
Summary: A collection of 100-word stories, set before, during, or after the series.
1. Sunset

A/N: My friend, fantasy-junkie25, in addition to giving me an extensive list of other prompts, has given me a list of 100 words, about which I am required to write 100-word stories. The things I do for that kid! I've never written drabbles before, so forgive my n00b-ness.

* * *

Their last hunt didn't end well, a young girl having died just seconds before Sam picked the lock on the door. The spirit was destroyed, but it was a hollow victory.

Dean heard his little brother sigh in the passenger seat. Without saying a word, Dean pulled the Impala into an empty field.

They stepped out, and Dean dragged the cooler of beer to the hood where Sam was already seated.

Dean handed Sam an open bottle and sat beside him. The brothers drank absently and watched the sun set on another day, taking quiet comfort in each other's presence.


	2. Sister

A/N: Yet another drabble. I'm having quite a bit of fun with these! Feedback is love. =]

* * *

"Sam! What the hell is taking so long in there?"

A prolonged silence was his only answer. Dean marched to the bathroom and pounded impatiently on the door.

Sam let out an indignant "knock it off!" Dean was about to turn away, but he heard a muttered "stupid hair" that was probably not meant for his ears.

Head cocked in curiosity, Dean opened the door, only to see Sam primping his hair in frustration.

Dean huffed and said, "It's like having a sister." Sam turned red and slammed the door shut.

It took a while for Dean to stop laughing.


	3. Note

Spoilers for 5.22 - If you haven't watched the finale, don't read this!

* * *

Heart heavy, Dean dropped his duffel onto the bed. Lisa was kind enough to clear out a couple drawers for him, and after a week of living out of his bag, it was time to put his stuff away.

At the bottom of his duffel, his hands brushed against something unfamiliar. Confused, he pulled the item out. His heart lurched as he recognized the amulet Sammy gave him years ago, the amulet he threw away.

Attached was a note.

_So you don't forget me._

Dean reverently slipped the amulet around his neck and whispered, "I could never forget you, Sammy."


	4. Gum

Sam was sitting on his motel bed and researching on his laptop, trying to ignore Dean, who lay sprawled on his own bed, watching television and chewing on a piece of gum in the most obnoxious way possible.

After a particularly loud smack of gum, Sam couldn't take it anymore. He whipped a pillow out from behind his back and chucked it at his brother as hard as he could. Dean squawked and choked for a second, then yelled, "Dude! You just made me swallow my last piece!"

Sam smirked, even as Dean's pillow hit him squarely in the face.


	5. Blanket

A/N: In case you were curious, the chapter titles are the prompt words. They can either be in the story, or the story can just be about it. So far, they're all in the drabbles.

* * *

After a long day of driving, almost twelve straight hours straight, Dean pulled the car into the first motel parking lot he could find.

Walking back from the office, keys in hand, he woke Sam up, and the two of them lugged their bags into their room. Dean immediately laid claim to the bathroom. When he emerged, Sam was lying on his bed, jacket and shoes still on, fast asleep. He didn't even bother to get under the covers.

Dean smiled softly, pulled the top blanket from his bed, and draped it lightly over his little brother, whispering, "G'night, Sammy."


	6. Taco

Sam had been edgy for weeks since the whole deal at the Mystery Spot in Florida, barely letting Dean out of his sight for more than ten seconds at a time.

One night, while Sam was taking a shower, Dean had an urge for tacos, so he slipped out and rushed to the Mexican fast-food joint.

When he returned with tacos, Sam was standing in the middle of the room, a wild look on his face. He snatched the bag from Dean's hand, exclaimed, "NO TACOS!" and threw it in the trash.

Baffled, Dean whined, "But I'm hungry!"

"NO. TACOS."


	7. Printer

Sam could almost see the smoke furling out of Dean's ears. His brother was futzing with the library's printer, trying in vain to print out a few articles. The printer had other ideas.

Dean slammed his hand against the machine in frustration. Mumbled words were tumbling out of Dean's mouth, and Sam had to lean in closely to understand them.

"Dude, are you trying to exorcise the printer?"

"It's possessed! That's the only possible explanation!"

Sam walked over to the printer and pressed the "On" button. The articles then started printing.

"… I still say it was possessed."

"Sure, Dean."


	8. Brace

A/N: This one's pre-series. Sam's 14 and Dean's 18.

* * *

There was an itch on Sam's ankle that he couldn't scratch. He thought about shoving a pencil down there, but he was worried he'd stab himself. Maybe he should just take the brace off. Dean was on the other side of the room, he might not see…

"Don't even think about it."

Feigning innocence, Sam asked, "What? I wasn't doing anything."

"Don't mess with that brace. You sprained your ankle; pretty badly, I might add. Keep that thing on."

_How did he know I was gonna—_

"Big brothers always know when their little brothers are about to do something stupid."


	9. Found

After six days of searching, of worrying himself sick, hardly eating or sleeping, and raising all kinds of hell in the small town, Dean could breathe again.

Sam was cuffed to a drainage pipe in the basement, wrists bleeding from trying to escape. His left eye was swollen shut, his nose broken, and his breaths rattled in his chest. But he was alive.

When Dean bent down to un-cuff him, Sam didn't immediately recognize him and struggled feebly.

"Shh, Sammy. It's just me. I found you."

His right eye opened and a relieved sob escaped Sam's throat. "I knew you would."


End file.
